


The Daddy Kink Experiment

by razielim



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Daddy Kink, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Panties, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2690264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razielim/pseuds/razielim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico really wants to try something new and Will finally agrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Daddy Kink Experiment

Nico pulled Will’s mouth off his cock.

"What did I say about using teeth, Will?"

"Wha- I-I’m sorry, Daddy!"

Nico knew just as well as Will did that there’d been no teeth involved, but he was just itching to move this night in a different direction. He pushed his boyfriend to the edge of the bed and then swung his own feet off to the floor. Will blinked owlishly at him and reached down to adjust his panties over his erection. Nico patted his thighs.

"Come here."

"Yes, Daddy…"

Hesitant, Will made his way over with halting movements, seemingly clueless about Nico’s intentions. When Nico started to guide him over his thighs, Will tensed and looked up into his boyfriend’s eyes sharply. Nico just raised his eyebrows and Will shut his mouth on whatever he was going to say. Lying down obediently, he whimpered. His voice came in a small whisper.

"Daddy, I’m scared."

Nico stroked his hand over the lace covering Will’s ass. It was so empowering to have Will at his mercy like this. His boyfriend was older and bigger and pretty bossy, but here he was, compliant and trusting, and oh, so vulnerable. Nico’s dick twitched against Will’s side at the thought. He didn’t want to abuse his power, though, so he spoke in a reassuring tone.

"You know I’d never really hurt you, but you need to be punished for being such a bad boy. Do you trust Daddy, Will?"

Will squirmed a bit, and Nico heard his feet shifting against the carpeted floor as he tried to grind his erection against Nico’s thigh a bit. Finally, he nodded, whining out a quiet “Mhm.”

Keeping the base of his palm against Will’s ass, Nico’s fingers tapped down on soft skin. Will jerked, and then gave Nico a confused look over his shoulder, surprised by how soft the blow was. Nico grinned.

"I thought you trusted me?"

Will bit his lip and let his head fall again.

"I do trust you, Daddy."

Nico tapped his fingers down again, a little bit sharper this time. Will stayed still. He did it a few more times before lifting his whole hand away from Will’s ass and bringing it back down in a gentle slap.

"Oh!"

"Like that?"

"Yes, Daddy."

Nico grinned and did it again. Will wiggled his ass a bit to shift his hard cock tighter against Nico’s thigh. Nico smacked him harder and Will moaned. He kept going at the same intensity until Will got used to it and quieted down. Then Nico reached to grab a handful of the panties and pull them in a tight wedgie between Will’s asscheeks. Will yelped and squirmed at the sudden pressure on his cock and balls.

"Daddy!"

"Remember- this is a punishment, Will."

Nico let go of the lace fabric and brought his hand down in a harder slap than before onto the flushed skin of Will’s ass. Will’s cry was high and sharp, but obviously pleasured.

"Y-yes, Daddy!"

Deciding that Will seemed into it enough that he didn’t need to keep taking it so slow, Nico started increasing the force of the spanking. With Will’s now constant moaning, he figured he’d notice if he went overboard.

"I-I’m so sorry, Daddy!"

Nico did a double take. It had taken him so long to get Will to agree to this, and Nico was surprised to see him taking some initiative in the role he was playing.

"Yeah? You gonna mind your teeth next time?"

"Yes! Promise! P-please let me come, Daddy!"

Nico brought his hand down so hard his palm stung, but Will merely moaned and arched his back, grinding harder against Nico’s thigh.

"You conniving little slut. Thought an apology would let you get your way?"

"P-please don’t be mad, Daddy! I just want to make you happy!"

"Yeah?"

"Yes, Daddy!"

"You know what would make me happy?"

Will’s question came as a choked out moan, as another harsh slap had him throwing his head back. Nico could see a line of drool that had rolled over Will’s plump lip and down his chin.

"You coming in your pretty white panties for me. Can you do that for me, Will? Can you come against my thigh without touching yourself?"

Will whimpered out his consent and rolled his hips enthusiastically. Nico spurred him on with harsh spanks that left Will shivering and arching. Just when Nico was starting to think about his own cock that was getting unbearably hard, Will finally came with a loud, whiny cry. He lay across Nico’s thighs for a long while, shuddering and heaving air into his lungs. Finally, he whispered.

"Are you still mad, Daddy?"

"No, baby. I’m not mad. You did so good for me."

He stroked Will’s ass lovingly.

"But I do need you to be a good boy and help Daddy get off. Can you do that for me?"

Will nodded weakly.

"Yes, Daddy."

Nico helped Will get up and maneuvered him onto the bed on all fours. Then he gently pulled the lacy panties down over abused skin- just over the swell of Will’s ass. He reached to play with the hole that was still slick with the lube that Will had used to finger himself earlier. As he watched his fingers disappear and twist inside Will, he stroked his thumb gently over where silky flushed skin met delicate white lace, appreciating the contrast.

"So beautiful in your pretty panties for me, Will."

"Thank you, Daddy."

Pulling his fingers out, Nico pushed his cock against the hole and rubbed the head over the fluttering rim a few times. Will whined loudly.

"I’m still really sensitive, Daddy."

"I know, baby. But don’t you want Daddy to come?"

Will quieted down and nodded. Nico took that as permission to push inside him slowly. He moaned as the head of his cock pushed past the twitching rim.

"Ah! Daddy- too- too-"

Will broke off on a moan as his legs shuddered and his hips pushed back against Nico. Nico bent forward and offered him praises, sweetly whispered in his ear. Will sobbed around a whimper and pushed his back tightly into Nico’s chest.

"P-please, Daddy."

Running his hands along Will’s sides, Nico he fucked him slow and sweet. After Will quieted down a little, he reached down and grabbed Will’s dick, come-sloppy panties and all. Will cried out and bucked.

"Wait- I just came, Nic- Daddy- I-"

Nico squeezed and Will lost the words he was going to say as his hips shook at the sweet torture.

"You can come for me again, can’t you?"

"I- I can’t- too-"

Another squeeze had Will’s head slamming back against Nico’s shoulder as he lot out a low groan that almost took Nico over the edge. Will was clamping down almost too tight on his dick, and Nico was ready to give up his attempt at forcing a second orgasm out of Will before coming himself.

Will murmured something.

Nico peered into Will’s face, and found tears falling from glazed and crossed eyes.

"What was that?"

"I s- said I’ll do it, Daddy."

Nico moaned and drew a hand up to one of Will’s nipples to play with it as he tucked his face into Will’s neck and kissed and bit it and made sure to leave a hickey. Finally pulling away from Will’s tender and purpling skin, and squeezing Will’s dick tightly, he whispered harshly into Will’s ear.

"Then  _come_.”

"Da-!"

Will didn’t finish the word as his orgasm seized his body and forced a sharp cry from him. Nico came right after, finally letting the incredible sensations of Will twitching and seizing around him drown out everything else.

Will’s arms and legs didn’t hold them up for long and they came toppling down. Will moaned a long and low sound and Nico smiled and kissed his back.

"You seemed to really get into it. I’ll take it as a good sign?"

Will squirmed. It took him a while to answer, and when he did, his voice was low and serious.

"Tell  _no one_.”

Nico was so surprised, he picked his head up to stare incredulously at Will’s mussed blond hair.

"Why- Will- I’d never!"

"…I know. Just- that was embarrassing. And private. I didn’t think I’d enjoy it so much when I agreed to your begging me to do it."

Nico gulped as he tried to think of something to say. Will finally picked up his head from the sheets and turned his head so Nico could see his face in profile, but he didn’t meet Nico’s gaze.

"I’m not saying I’m embarrassed that you saw it. Just- I don’t know. I didn’t know I was like that. I don’t want you to- I don’t know, treat me differently?"

Nico smiled and kissed Will’s blush-reddened ear.

"Don’t worry. I’m just happy we both got off and had fun."

He heard Will smile and dipped his face to nuzzle Will’s ear.

"Let’s get under the covers before we drift off."

"Yeah, and I should take these panties off before they get come-glued to me permanently."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I post a lot more of my writing (and art!) on [razielim.tumblr.com](https://razielim.tumblr.com/).
> 
> I post a lot more of my writing [here](http://razielim.tumblr.com/tanya-cant-write).


End file.
